Playstation The Official Magazine Issue 64
This magazine is cover dated December 2011 and priced at £5.99. The Big 10 1) Payne brings the pleasure - (2 pages) :Sneak peek at Rockstar's new game shows Max is back on top form. 2) Vita all set for Japan launch - (2 pages) :But which first-wave games will be coming to the UK? 3) Our website is live! - (1 page) :Come check us out at officialplaystationmagazine.co.uk 4) Diablo on its way to PS3? - (½ page) :The hints that show PC's most wanted game is console-bound 5) Meet the real Elizabeth - (1½ pages) :Amazing Bioshock: Infinite cosplayer talks dress-up 6) Hail to the victors - (½ page) :Golden Joystick winners and videos now online 7) BF3 vs Uncharted vs Batman vs ? - (1 page) :Vote now for your favourite game of 2011 8) Has Mass Effect 3 been dumbed down? - (1 page) :Critics say yes, but latest hands-on suggest otherwise 9) Pros scrum down in Jonah Lomu Rugby - (1 page) :Bath players deliver verdict on egg-shaped PS3 debut. 10) Will Crytek save Homefront? - (1 page) :Shooter enthusiasts get riled up over studios switchover - Matt Elliott vs David Meikelham Agenda Coulthard vs Turismo - (1 page) 10 Questions for... Kazutoki Kono - (1½ pages) :Meet the pilot Ace Combat's latest sky shooter, Assault Horizon Advance to Megaton - (1 page) :Custom Fallout Monopoly nukes all other boardgames Water world - (½ page) :The artistic vision behind the Heavy Rain Personnel - Yorda one - (1 page) :How Chris Warrington fell for Ico only to be left heartbroken in the end. Five years ago in OPM - OPS2 #79 - (⅓ page) Previews Assassin's Creed: Revelations - (2 pages) Borderlands 2 - (1 page) Dragon's Dogma - (⅔ page) Final Fantasy XIII-2 - (2 pages) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (1½ pages) Ridge Racer Unbounded - (1 page) Goldeneye 007: Reloaded - (⅓ page) Lollipop Chainsaw - (½ page) WWE '12 - (1 page) Need for Speed: The Run - (⅔ page) Uncharted: Golden Abyss - (⅔ page) Syndicate - (⅓ page) Features The Official History of Uncharted - (14 pages) :Nathan Ditum gets the inside story of PS3's greatest series from its lead designer - and Drake himself In the mood for... Dragons - (2 pages) Release Your Inner Demons - (5 pages) :Leon Hurley looks deep into the pulsating heart of The Darkness II - then swallows it whole as a power-up Who is... Duke Nukem - (1 page) Reviews Straight to the Bargain Bin: :SWAT: Global Strike Team, The Weakest Link, Stock Car Crash and Catwoman Minis Round-up with Iain Macintosh :Snowy: The Bear's Adventures (6), Carnivores: Ice Age (5), Left to Die in Zombhai (3), Fighting Fantasy: Talisman of Death (7) Online Online round-up with Leon Hurley: Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Driver: San Francisco, Bodycount DLC of the month: Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link Free Gift OPM Issue 64 Extra.jpg|Blu-Ray Other Credits Associate Editor (online) :Leon Hurley Art Editor :Steve Gallagher Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Leung Reviews Editor :Joel Gregory Production Editor :Emma Davies Contributing Operations Editor :Helen Woodey Staff Writers :Phil Iwaniuk Contributors :Louise Blain, Nathan Ditum, Matt Elliott, Paul Fitzpatrick, Andy Hartup, Iain Macintosh, David Meikleham, Louis Pattison, Rob Pearson, Matthew Pellett, Kim Richards, Richard Stanton, Keith Stuart, Chris Warrington Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains PSP Reviews